The present invention relates to an apparatus for hanging curtains and, more particularly, to such an apparatus that allows curtains to be quickly hung on a track and to be quickly removed from the track for washing.
The apparatus for hanging curtains according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a track, a plurality of carrier slides slidably mounted on the track, and a plurality of hooks respectively and detachably fastened to the carrier slides for hanging a curtain. Because the hooks must be fastened to the curtain before hanging, the installation procedure of the curtain is complicated. During the installation of the curtain, the user's hands can be injured by the hooks. Furthermore, repeated fastening and removal of the hooks to and from the curtain will damage the structure of the curtain.